


An Unconventional Angel

by Tippens101



Series: Morning Knight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Castiel was never a perfect angel.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was never a perfect angel. He was too quick to anger, he couldn't stand to be told what to do, and he had a habit of killing anything that annoyed him. It wasn't a surprise then, when the other angels decided he wasn't a good representation of their species. He got away real easy though, and there were at least twenty less angels in heaven.

He decided a change of scenery was needed, so with a few placed lies he was using the body of a man named Jimmy. A quick spell expelled the man's soul from the body, floating him way to heaven, and then it belonged to Cas. He told the wife immediately, wanting to play with her a little. He showed off the shadows of his wings and moved a few things without touching them. The screaming started right away, and ended as quickly, with her insides splattered on the walls. The daughter was a different story, he didn't mess with kids, so he touched two fingers to her forehead and sent her away to her grandmother's.

He spent the next few years traveling around, sometimes leaving a bloody trail of humans and all manner of creatures. The police and hunters were always looking for him, and sometimes he let them catch up just so he could give them slow painful deaths. Knives were ineffective on him but they made humans make the most delicious screams. He got bored with all that after awhile and tried to find something new. Then he found Dean Winchester.

It was night time in some town in Kansas, and Cas was looking around for something to do. There was nothing interesting to read and nothing to watch on the TV in the house he recently acquired after the owners met their untimely end, and he couldn't find anyone to play with. He heard screaming nearby and was curious, so he followed the noise. He tilted his head to the side as he watched a man slowly slicing the skin off of a woman held up against a wall.

He sniffed the air and could tell it was a demon, yet something was off about it. The creature evidently didn't notice him and continued with his task. After flaying the woman, the demon laughed and let her fall to the ground. He stretched, and Cas watched his shirt ride up, showing off smooth skin and he felt something strange stirring in his body.

Cas shook himself and called out to the demon. "Hey." The demon looked up, eyes wide. Cas saw him ready to run, so he held out his hand to hold him in place. The angel took his time walking up to him. Pretty, he thought, admiring the freckled tan skin and pretty pink lips on the body. "What's your name?"

"Dean," the demon spat. Cas could see him struggling against the angel's invisible hold. "Better let me go, wings."

Cas smirked. "Oh, what are you gonna do? Cut me up like a Christmas turkey?" He knocked the creature to his knees. "I admire your skills," he nodded to the woman's body. "Very good work."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "You like that kind of stuff?" 

Cas nodded. "I am not what you would call a conventional angel. And you are not a normal demon."

"Nope," Dean responded, putting an emphasis on the 'p'. Cas asked him to elaborate, and the demon clucked his tongue before complying. "I was in hell for a long while and after I went dark I crawled my ass out. Possessed some asshole, dug up my own body, and convinced a witch to fix it up and bind me inside. Can't let this sweet ass go to waste."

Cas laughed in response. "Interesting. I'm assuming the witch didn't live very long?"

Dean smiled, eyes going black. "Snapped her in half like a twig. She didn't see it coming."

"Are you done for the night or were you planning on looking for another toy?" He suddenly felt shy. "I'd like to watch a full performance."

Dean snorted. "Sounds like a date."

"Call it what you want, I'm just bored out of my damn mind." He released Dean and watched him get up. The demon looked him up and down and bit his bottom lip.

"I guess you can come with me. You aren't the worst looking guy I've seen."

*******

The throne dug into Cas's back as he listened to the demon in front of him. He was on his knees, begging for his life. The angel was only half listening. One hand was holding his head and the other was slowly stroking Dean's hair, who was sitting on the floor next to him.

It took ten years for Cas and Dean to get bored with earth, so Dean suggested they head down to hell. The angel liked the idea, he had never been and he was interested in meeting his brother Lucifer. An argument about their father led to Luc's death, so Cas came to the conclusion that he should rule hell, and appointed Dean his right hand.

"What did you do, again?" Cas asked. 

The demon started to respond, but Dean cut him off. "What fucking difference does it make? Let me put him up on the rack. It's been awhile since I cut someone up."

Cas gripped his hair. "It's been a week."

"Too damn long." Dean moaned.

The angel smiled down at his demon. "You heard him," Cas yelled out to the demons in the throne room. "Chain him up. And everyone get out, I'm done for the day." The creatures all hurried out, two of them dragging the crying one out. 

Cas yanked Dean up and pushed him to the middle of the room. "Clothes off," he growled.

Dean smirked and obeyed, giving his angel a show. Slowly, he unbuttoned his flannel shirt, sliding it off and throwing it. Cas grabbed him by his T-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, shoving his tongue inside. The demon groaned and started rubbing his crotch against his leg. A snap of Cas's fingers left Dean suddenly naked, and then he was pushed to the floor.

The angel pulled down his slacks and underpants, his hard cock being shoved in the demon's face. "If you suck me off well enough I'll fuck you against the wall."

"Just how I like it," Dean smirked. Cas grunted and yanked his demon's head forward. He was so glad he left heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Arms wrapped around Dean’s middle, gripping tightly.

“Hello my love,” Cas whispered huskily into Dean’s ear. The demon responded with a low growl, pushing his ass against the angel’s crotch and rubbing against it.

The person strung up in front of them whimpered, his blood dripping down and pooling at his feet. The knife that caused the wounds was held tightly in Dean’s hand.

Cas peppered his demon’s neck with light kisses and grabbed the knife from him. The king of hell’s own hands were covered with blood, dirtying up the handle. He ran the blade lightly along Dean’s arm, eliciting a low moan.

“Do anything interesting today my lovely little demon?” Cas asked, nipping at the demon’s ear. Dean knew his cock was growing hard from his movements.

Dean laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder and tugged the knife from his lover’s hand. “I ripped a woman’s legs off and pulled out her teeth.” The man in front of them started crying, a low sound that the two ignored.

Cas purred and held a hand up to Dean’s face. The demon’s eyes widened when he saw his hand was covered in a lot more blood than he thought. He eagerly sucked on his index and middle fingers, cleaning them off.

The man’s cries started getting louder, and Dean pulled Cas’s fingers out. He shot his victim an annoyed glare, but the man just continued bawling.

“God, just shut up,” Dean barked. He reluctantly pulled away from Cas, gripping the man’s chin. “Fucking crybaby.”

Cas laid a hand on his left shoulder. “Want help?” 

Dean turned to him, a wide smile on his face. “Be my guest.“ Cas returned his smile and placed a light kiss on his forehead, then headed over to Dean’s cart of torture devices and picked up the machete.

\-----

Dean had his head on Cas’s shoulder, eyes closed as his angel ran fingers through his hair.

He was shirtless and his jeans and underwear were pushed past his knees, his soft cock exposed. He was covered in blood and come, too lazy to clean himself up. Cas was down to his slacks and his undershirt, which was also dirtied up with bodily fluids. After their victim had been sliced and ripped open, Cas had him moved back to his cage to heal for another torturer. Normally Dean would head down to the rows and rows of cages to pick another victim, but he was too content to move. He was slotted between Castiel’s legs on the throne, one of the few times he was actually allowed on it. Usually he was seated on the floor next to his angel.

“We haven’t killed a human in a few months,” Cas said into his ear. “We should head up there, make a night of fun for us.”

The demon made a grunt of agreement. “I wouldn’t mind gettin’ some burgers and beer.” Despite no longer needing to eat, Dean still enjoyed the taste of food and he had convinced Cas to try some of his favorites. The angel really enjoyed cheeseburgers.

“I’ll find a nice diner for us.” He kissed his demon’s temple. “A nice crowded one.”

—–

They had acted like a normal human couple when they walked in, ordering their food and drinks and being polite to the waitress. Cas had ordered a chocolate milkshake and refused to use the straw and ended up spilling it all over himself and the floor. Dean had laughed for awhile after that.

When the check came, Dean ripped it up and walked up to their waitress, holding a hammer he had stolen from the hardware store down the block. The demon gave her a smile and then smashed her teeth in.

The screaming started, people getting up and making a run for the door. A few tried to grab Dean and someone attempted to shoot him. He held his hand out and knocked the gun out of the man’s hand, and then pulled him up into the air and threw him at several people who had their phones out.

“Normally I wouldn’t care if the cops showed up,” Dean announced loudly, “but it seems I forgot to order some pie.” He eyed the display case of desserts hungrily.

Cas had managed to stop a few people who got close enough to the doors with a snap of his fingers, organs decorating the beige walls. Dean watched him head into the kitchen to take of care anyone who tried to run out the back door. When he came back out a minute later, he was covered in blood and holding a large knife in his hands.

The slaughter took them two hours, and that was only because they chose a few people to prop up into chairs and have some fun with. Cutting off ears, making long slices down people’s skin, and yanking off nails. When everyone was dead, Cas knelt down and dipped his fingers in a pool of blood, swirling his fingers in the liquid. He stood and held his hand out to Dean, whose eyes turned black as he cleaned them off.

The angel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss, biting the man’s tongue and lips. Dean groaned and gripped Cas’s shoulders, pulling his angel closer. When they broke apart, Dean turned around and bent over a table, wiggling his ass a little. He whined when nothing happened and looked to see Cas with one of the human’s cellphones.

“What the hell are you doin’ man?” He started palming his dick through his jeans. “I am fucking horny. Get over here and fuck me!”

“Shush,” Castiel said. He put the phone down and music started playing from it. Dean recognized it as a cover of Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love”. He waved his demon over, and of course Dean obeyed. Cas grabbed his arms and put them behind his neck and then placed his own on Dean’s waist. “You can wait a few minutes.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but started swaying to the music, careful to avoid the dead bodies around them. His angel smiled at him, showing off his top row of teeth, and the demon kissed his cheek and rested his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder.

Yeah, he could wait a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: https://angel-of-humanity.tumblr.com/post/179946954103/new-ship-morning-starcasnot-like-lucifer#notes

**Author's Note:**

> A lot shorter than I would have liked. Not sure if I like it 100%! This was inspired by this tumblr post: https://angel-of-humanity.tumblr.com/post/179844634228/new-ship-casifernot-like-lucifer-possessing-cas


End file.
